Kiss Me Tru The Phone
by Nakama NaLu22
Summary: New Chapter! more true love story (CHANGE TO DRAMA)
1. Chapter 1

**KISS ME TRU THE PHONE **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PAIRINGS **

**NATSU**

**X**

**LUCY**

**SAYA CUMAN PUNYA FANFICNYA**

…

LUCY P.O.V

"Haaahh…bosen mau ngapain,ya?" batinku sambil menulis novel baruku. 'Aha,aku tahu aku sms Erza aja deh!'

From : Lucy

To : Erza

Er-chan kamu lagi ngapain aku bosen nih!

From : Erza

To : Lucy

Kamu kenapa ngakk tidur aja? Aku aja mau tidur ngatuk besok mau sekolah.

Oh gitu. Eh Erza besok kamu berangkat sama siapa?

Biasalah, Gellal sama Simon.

Hmmm…cinta segitiga,ya? Hehehe

b-bukan begitu a-aku tidak akan pernah berpikir seperti itu! Lagi pula aku hanyalah teman mereka berdua doing k-kok. Ngomong-ngomong kamu sama siapa?

Natsu sama adeknya Wendy.

Hoo…kamu belum pacaran sama Natsu,ya *singggg*

Ehhh…..? aku tidak pernah membayangkan itu!

Mukaku menjadi memerah karena obrolan Erza tadi

Ya,sudah aku mau tidur besok mau bangun pagi!

i-iya aku juga deh bye!


	2. BAKA!

**CHAPTER 2**

**.**

**.**

**Wajar,ya kalo jarang ngirim**

**.**

**.**

LUCY P.O.V

Aku berjalan menuju kelas saat aku melihat Gray,Erza dan Natsu seperti biasa tidak ada yang berubah. Erza si ketua osis,Natsu si sombong tapi baik hati,Gray si _stripper_. Hmm..sepertinya memang kalau lama-lama begini jadi makin bosen. Tapi aku tidak pernah berhenti tersenyum untuk mereka.

"Luce,ada apa kok lu dari tadi diem aja kayak cicak?"

"K-kurang aaaaaaaaajjjjjjjjjaaaaaaaarr rrrrrr!" lalu aku memukul kepalanya dengan keras sampai benjol.

"Aih,ngapain,sih kamu sakit nih aduh..aduh..cakit!"

Kadang-kadang jika dia merasa sakit aku rasa itu sedikit lucu.

"Kamu lucu seperti boneka." Kataku dengan suara yang pelan.

"Apa? Tadi kamu ngomong apa?"

Serempak dengan dia mengucapkan kata itu aku pun menutup mulutku dan berkata.

"T-tidak jadi."

'RIINNGGG!' Oh,iya kan hari ini aku ada tugas. Mudah-mudahan udah dikerjain soalnya habis ini pelajaran gildart-sensei! Kami-sama tolong ya. Aku mengambil kertasku dan melihatnya. 'huu..untunglah sudah lalu Natsu berkata.

"Luce..kamu udah selesai kan! Aku minta contekan dong!" girangnya.

"Mau contekan?"

"Iya! Cepetan!"

"Mimpi kaleee!"

Dia segera mengeluarkan jurusnya yaitu "**PUPPY EYES" *SIIIINNNGGG* **dia sesegeranya memberikan jurus itu. Tak lupa juga dia mengeluarkan suara rengekan,dia juga memegang tanganku. Serempak aku blushing berat karena tangan hangat Natsu menyentuh tangan lembutku.

"Y-ya,s-sudah deh i-ini con-contekannya."

"Makasih,ya!"

TIME SKIP

NATSU P.O.V

Aku gugup karena setiap murid akan menuliskan jawabannya di papan tulis. Saat si tua bekata "Natsu." *sinnnnggg* otak beku berhembus ke kepalaku. Hiii serem.

"I-iya pak."

"bawa pe-er mu kesini."

"i-iya pak."

.

.

.

.

.

"hmm….saya rasa kamu berkembang belakangan ini. Tapi,baguslah."

Dalam hatiku suara petasan kemenangan meledak dan papan yang bertulisan "HOOORRRAAAYYY!"

"t-terimakasih sensei."

"sekarang Lucy."

"baiklah!"

.

.

.

"LUCY!"

"K-kenapa sensei?"

"Jawaban semua ini salah! Ada apa dengan kamu belakangan ini!"

"tapi..saya-"

"cepat perbaiki soal ini!"

TIME SKIP

NORMAL P.O.V

"Luce…mm..maaf,ya tadi aku menukarkan soalmu dengan soalku." Kata Natsu dengan innocentnya.

"Luce?"

Masih tak ada jawaban dari gadis blonde itu.

"Luce? Kau mau memaafkan aku tidak?"

"mzmzmzm (jangan membuat aku memaafkanmu)" Kata Lucy dengan suara yang pelan.

"Apa?"

Lalu aura hitam keluar dari tubuh Lucy.

**BBBBBBBBUUUUUUAAAAAAKKK**

"Ouch! Maafkan aku Lucy!"

"Kau tidak bisa dimaafkan,jangan pernah berbicara kepadaku lagi!"

"T-tapi Luce!"

TIME SKIP

"Luce kau mau pulang bersamaku?"

Lucy memalingkan wajahnya dan lari menjauhi Natsu bersama dengan Erza.

"Lucy menurutku kau tidak perlu begitu kepada Natsu."

"Baru pertama kalinya aku dimarahi oleh sensei. Dan itu sangat membuatku terpukul,jadi jangan berbicarakan dia lagi!"

"B-baiklah."

"L-luce maafkan aku.."

~AT LUCY'S HOME~

LUCY P.O.V

Aku menutupi wajahku dengan bantal yang di berikan oleh Natsu. Sebenarnya aku sangat kesal dengannya. Aku pun mengambil HP dari meja belajarku. Saat aku buka ada pesan baru dari Natsu.

From : Natsu

To : Luce

_Luce maafkan aku,ya tadi pagi. Kenapa tadi kamu menjauh dariku saat aku bilang aku mau pulang denganmu? Kamu masih marah kepadaku?_

_~jawab lagi ya Natsu_

Aku menutup poselku dan kembali tidur.

Keesokan harinya semuanya seperti biasa saja. Cowok-cowok pada ngumpul,cewek-cewek pada deketin Loki. Cuman gue doing yang diem.

"Luce…kamu lagi ngapain?"

"Kepo,deh."

"I love kepo."

"terserah."

NATSU P.O.V

Sudah dari kemarin dia berlagak songong kepadaku ~galau~

"Luce kamu sudah membalas pesan ku?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"itu pesanku masa ngakk ingat sih?"

"Males bacanya."

"E-eh t-tapikan kamu bisa baca itu langsung." Kataku sambil menutup mulutku karena rona merah dari pipiku.

"Luce…kenapa belakangan ini kamu selalu marah kepadaku?"

PLAAKK

Dia menanmparku dengan keras

"**AKU BILANG JANGAN DEKATI AKU ATAU BERBICARA DENGANKU LAGI!"**

Lalu aku ingin menyentuh pipinya tapi tangannya menamparkan tanganku.

"Kau itu menyebalkan sekali! LAGI PULA KAMU JUGA TIDAK PERNAH MENJAWAB PESANKU BOOOODDDDOOOHHH!"

SKIP TIME

NORMAL P.O.V

"Tumben lo lagi galau biasanya seneng-seneng aja?" Tanya gray kepada natsu.

"Gue barusan dimarahin sama Luce. Padahal sebenarnya gue suka ma dia."

"Gak apa,lagian pula kenapa kamu enggak bilang perasaanmu yang sebenarnya ke dia?"

Di muka natsu terlihat seperti rambut erza yang merah scarlet.

"A-ano…" kata Natsu sambil menggigit lidahnya.

"Lakukan saja!" kata Gajeel.

"B-baiklah."

"ayo kita harus bikin rencana. Rencananya namanya 'OPERASI NEMBAK CEWEK PERTAMA!'"

"Nama yang aneh." Bisik Gray ke Natsu.

"Kau tau kan aku punya pendengaran telinga yang bagus."

"GOMEN"

Seiring operasi ini di lanjutkan dirumah Lucy ….

LUCY P.O.V

'Natsu maafkan aku,aku telah berbuat yang berlebihan kepadamu,karena aku s-' setelah aku berpikir seperti itu aku menyadarinya aku langsung menutupi mukaku dengan bantal yang diberikan Natsu, dan aku sadar bantal itu dari natsu! Dengan pipi merah aku makin memasukkan kepalaku ke bantal itu.

'Ternyata dia sangat peduli kepadaku. Apa dia suka kepadaku? Eh? Tidak mungkin! Tapi bantal ini sangat harum seperti harmnya nats-eits apa yang kau pikirkan LUCY!' gumamku.

"AAAAAAA!"

Lalu tiba-tiba tanpa tidak sadar ada Virgo di sampingku.

"Apa ada hukuman."

"T-tidak k-kau boleh kembali."

"Tapi hime kenapa hime terasa panas? Apa hime sakit?"

"B-bukan apa-apa silahkan kembali."

Lalu Virgo pergi.

SKIP TIME

Saat aku berjalan ke sekolah aku merasakan ada seseorang yang mengikutiku.

"S-siapa itu?"

.

.

.

"Mungkin cuman perasaanku doing."

SAAT MAKAN SIANG

NORMAL P.O.V

"Hei,lucy ayo kita liat pertandingan sepakbola,yuk ada Natsu lho!" kata gadis berbada kerempeng (AUTHORNYA DALEM BANGET -_-) berkacamata bernama Levy.

"E-etto a-aku-"

"Ayo Lucy yang lain sudah menunggu!"

"Eits tunggu dulu!"

"Sudah,ayo kita pergi!"

Akhirnya Lucy dan Levy sampai ke lapangan bola. Disana Bisca,Cana,Erza dan Mira sudah menunggu Lucy dan Levy.

'Natsu-'

"Hei, Lucy kok dari tdi diam aja sih?"

"Enggak apa-apa kok Levy. Aku pergi dulu,ya."

"Baiklah."

DI ATAP SEKOLAH

"Natsu kamu sudah siap?" Tanya Gajeel.

"B-baiklah."

Natsu keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan mulai berbicara kepada Lucy.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**GIMANA CERITANYA REVIEW YA HEHE *PIECE***


	3. PHPnya NATSU

You belong with me!

.

KISS ME TRU THE PHONE CHAPTER 3

.

.

.

.

NATSU P.O.V

"A-ano…Luce."

"Hmm..kenapa?"

**DEG DEG DEG**

Hatiku semakin berdebar sekencang pesawat yang meluncur. 'A-aku harus bisa atau aku tidak akan pernah bersama Luce!'

"Lu-luce-….a-aku

.

.

.

**BOLEHKAH AKU PERGI KELUAR DENGANMU!"**

"E-eh kenapa tiba-tiba?"

"T-tidak apa-apa k-kok." Jawabku dengan nada yang merinding.

"Baiklah. Kita sebagai teman ini kan."

"iya."

Sebenarnya yang ingin aku ucapkan adalah aku menyukainya tapi karena ketakutanku jadi tidak jadi deh. Tidak apalah yang menting dengan dia.

GAJEEL DAN GRAY P.O.V

"Bagaimana ini?"

"Tidak apa selama dia bersama Bunny girl maka keadaan semuanya akan aman kok!"

"Syukurlah~fyuh~."

SKIP TIME

LUCY P.O.V

Aku melujurkan tanganku ke ponselku dan mulai mengotak-atik ponselku,ternyata Natsu menjawab SMS-KU yang tadi aku kirimkan kepadanya.

From : Natsu

To : Luce

Hei luce bagaimana jadi tidak temui aku jam 7 malam,ya di taman,ya

Natsu

From : Luce

To : Natsu

Iya nanti aku temui,kamu disana ok

Luce

Setelah aku membalas SMS-nya aku segera berpakaian. Aku memakai jas salju berwarna putih,stoking hitam dan rok pendek (seperti baju gadis sma cumin roknya doang)

NATSU P.O.V

**DEG DEG DEG**

"Ingat,ya katakan perasaanmu kepadanya!" sahut Gray.

"Iya,berteman itu tidak baik lho mending langsung ke percintaan aja!" Ejek Gajeel.

"Iya,iya aku sudah tahu kok memang aku bodoh." Jawabku dengan rona merah di pipiku.

"Aaa..malu tuh hehe." Ejek Gajell.

"Iya udah ada merahnya tuh!"

"Apaan sih!"

"Ah,boong nih!"

SKIP TIME

"Natsu mau ngapain nih kita sekarang?"

"Ngg gimana kalo ke pohon cherry yang di sana."

"Ya,sudah. Ayo ngapain bengong lagi!"

"Maaf.."

"Gak apa-apa kok!"

"Hehe.."

TIME SKIP

Hatiku bergemetar dengan jurus gemetar bin alaminn! Deg deg deg terdengar suara detakan jantungku saat berada di dekat Luce. Saat di bawah pohon cherry Luce bernyayi sambil bersandar di dadaku. AMPUN DEMI MAVIS! SUARANYA LEMBUT SEKALI! Suaranya seperti selembut sutra yang membentang di telingaku dengan lembut.

"L-luce-"

"Ada apa?"

"Bolehkah kamu menyanyikan lagu untukku?"

"E-eh kenapa?"

"Tidak,kok. Cuman terasa sunyi saja jika tidak ada kegiatan."

"B-baiklah."

(Lagunya "You Belong With Me dari Taylor Swift kalo mau cari di youtube ya hehe….)

You're on the phone with your girlfriend

she's upset She's going off about something that you said 'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do  
I'm in the room it's a typical Tuesday night I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like

And she'll never know your story like I do  
But she wears short skirts

I wear T-shirts She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers

Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find That what you're looking for has been here the whole time  
If you could see that I'm the one who understands you Been here all along, so why can't you see?

You, you belong with me, you belong with me

Walking the streets with you and your worn-out jeans I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself Hey, isn't this easy?  
And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down You say you're fine, I know you better than that Hey, what ya doing with a girl like that?  
She wears high heels, I wear sneakers She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find That what you're looking for has been here the whole time  
If you could see that I'm the one who understands you Been here all along, so why can't you see? You belong with me  
Standing by and waiting at your back door All this time how could you not know?

Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me  
Oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're 'bout to cry And I know your favorite songs and you tell me 'bout your dreams Think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me  
Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you? Been here all along, so why can't you see? You belong with me  
Standing by and waiting at your back door All this time, how could you not know? Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me  
You belong with me Have you ever thought just maybe You belong with me? You belong with me.

'D-demi Mavis suaranya merdu sekali seperti-seperti peri-peri yang turun dari langit atau surga'

"Jadi bagaimana bagus tidak?"

" Bagus-bagus saja,bahkan suaramu merdu sekali." Kataku memujinya dengan rona merah yang banyak pada mukaku yang cerah.

"Eh? Natsu kenapa badannya kok panas? Kamu sakit,ya?"

"enggak kok! Aku cuman-cuman.."

"kamu malu,ya saat aku bernyanyi,ya!"

'B-bagaimana dia bisa tahu!'

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu!"

"Iya dong ada rahasianya gitu lho!"

"Kasih tau dongg.." ucapku.

"Nggg..ngakk"

"Kasih tau ngakk..!"

"Enggak!"

"Atau enggak aku buat kamu akan menyesal selama seumur hidupmu lho!"

"M-memangnya kenapa?"

"Ini!"

NORMAL P.O.V

"Nat-su seettoppp…..geliiii! hiii-a,ahahaha!"

Tiba-tiba Natsu tergelincir oleh salju yang dari tadi menemani mereka berduaan (\030/ cit cuit deh)

"Ouch..aduhh.."

"Aduuhh…saakit!

"Eh Luce kamu enggak apa-apa."

NATSU P.O.V

Aku menyadari bahwa posisiku yang sekarang akan membuat hidupku berbalik.

Posisiku ada di atas Luce dengan tanganku aku merangkul beban tubuhku.

"E-eh maaaaaafff L-luce aaku tidak bermaksud kok!"

"Tidak a-apa kok."

Yang terlebih penting lagi bibirku hampir saja bertemu dengan bibirnya. Makanya dengan begitu aku malu ala ajaib bin alamin sebimasakti (AUTHORNYA NGACO).

**DEG DEG DEG**

Aku mempersiapkan keberanianku untuk mengatakan perasaanku yang sesungguhnya. ~yosh~

"L-luce-"

"Kenapa Natsu-kun?"

'E-eh baru pertama kalinya dia memanggilku Natsu-k- eh focus-fokus'

"L-luce….

.

.

1

.

.

2

.

.

3

**AKU MENYUKAIMU BUKAN SEBAGAI TEMAN TAPI SEBAGAI PACAR!"**

"E-eh? T-tapi kan aku sudah punya p-pacar!" jawab luce dengan muka bingungnya.

"T-tolong t-t-terimalah t-embak-kanku!" Jawabku dengan muka yang merah dengan tangan yang bergemetar.

"Maaf..aku tetap akan menjawab 'TIDAK' lagi pula selama ini kau hanya temanku kan.

**DEG DEG DEG**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Gimana ceritanya review yam akin banyak review makin banyak yang di upload…ok..sayonara sampe ketemu lagi,ya!. ?**


	4. FESTIVAL MUSIM SEMI

**CHECK YES JULIET**

**.**

**.**

**KISS ME TRU THE PHONE CHAPTER 4**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY**

NATSU P.O.V

Kata-kata itu menusuk hatiku dengan dalam.

"Bu-bukankah kau sudah tahu kalau aku berpacaran dengan Hibiki?"

"A-ku tidak tahu,tapi-"

"M-maaf tapi aku t-tidak bisa."

Dia menutupi matanya setengah dengan topi merahnya.

"Selamat tinggal."

Lalu aku ditinggalkan oleh Luce sendirian. Sebenarnya dalam hatiku aku menangis gaya MOE dengan PUPPY EYES. ~uuuuwwwaaa~.

LUCY P.O.V

DI RUMAH LUCY

~fuh~ mungkin aku berbuat yang jahat ke pada Natsu belakang-belakangan ini dia selalu bersifat polos. Apa yang iya pikirkan' pikirku sambil menekan bantal yang deberikan Natsu kedadaku.

NATSU P.O.V

Saat aku pulang keadaan mukaku ber- GLOOMY yang disertai dengan awan-awan berwanrna ungu.

"Lho,Natsu-nii kenapa?" Tanya Romeo yang sedang duduk disamping Wendy sambil bermain PS 2 (AUTHORNYA NGACO LAGI).

Aku yang ditanyai Romeo kaget dengan apa yang Romeo dan Wendy lakukan.

"W-WENDY K-KENAPA KAU TIDAK MEMBERI TAHU KU BAHWA KAU SUDAH PACARA!"

Dengan sekejap muka Wendy segera merona kemerah-merahan.

"Lho,Wendy kenapa kok murung?"

"E-enggak kok!"

"Hei kau jangan dekat-dekati adikku!"

"Natsu-nee jangan berkata begitu R-romeo dan aku-"

"PACARAN!" kata Happy dan Carla yang tiba-tiba muncul.

Kedua 'ADORABLE COUPLE' itu menunjukan rona merah yang mulai menghiasi muka masing-masing dari mereka.

SKIP TIME (DI SEKOLAH)

"ohaiyo Luce!"

"E-EH! Oh Natsu,ohaiyo ne."

NORMAL P.O.V

.

.

.

"MAAFKAN AKU KARENA KEMARIN!" mereka berdua berkata sama-sama. Mendengar hal itu muka Lucy dan Natsu mulai memerah padam semerah rambut Erza.

"E-eh-"

"Maafkan aku!" jawab Luce.

TIME SKIP

"jadi bagaimana 'Date' kalian kemarin?"

"D-dia menolakku.."

"Caciiaaannn…anak mami sih."

"Napa lu ngakk seneng kayak lu udah nembak levy aja. Lo juga emang lu udah nembak Juvia apa?"

Muka kedua sahabat Natsu menjadi merah karena perkataan Natsu yang 'ehem' (AUTHORNYA CAPER).

"A-aye g-gomenasai."

"Lagian pula hue ngakk bakal deket sama dia habis dia kan **HIME** sedangkan gue cuman anak polos. Kalo dia sama Hibiki kan soalnya Hibiki aja kaya raya richman abal-abal gitu."

"LU JANGAN MUDAH MENYERAH DONG SEMANGAT!"

"a-arigataou minna."

NATSU P.O.V

Aku melihat ada papan pengumuman yang berisi

FESTIVAL MUSIM PANAS

-Pementasan Group Band

-Lomba Mage academy

-Lomba MTK

Kepalaku menjadi batu mendengar MTK 'Serial killer nih MTK'. Jadi aku tulis MTK hehe iseng.

"A-ano Natsu-kun mau ikut yang mana?"

"E-eh Luce….! A-aku nonton saja deh. Kalo kamu?"

"Itu RA-HA-SI-A." dengan evil smirknya dia mengeluarkan laka nya."

"O BULET."

"hmph~ terserah." Dia memalingkan mukanya yang terlihat ada sedikit rona merah di pipinya.

"L-luce kau mau ikut bersamaku di festival?"

LUCY P.O.V

'Bagaimana ini reputasiku akan rusak jika kejadian itu terulang lagi!' pikirku.

"M-maaf aku data-" Kataku terputus saat Natsu berbicara.

"Tolonglah sekali ini saja sesampai itu selesai kok!"

"B-baiklah kalau begitu."

SKIP TIME

From : Natsu

To : Luce

Luce temui aku di gerbang selatan,ya! Aku akan memberimu kejutan. Temi aku disana,ya

NATSU 030

From : Luce

To : Natsu

Iya,iya. Aku akan tunggu kamu disana. Aku sedang merapikan gitarku.

LUCE -_-

030 ohh…aku tidak tau kau bisa bermain gitar

-_- bodoh…

SKIP TIME

LUCY P.O.V

'Natsu. Di-' tiba-tiba Hibiki berada di depanku.

"Lho,saying kamu ngapain disini? Bukannya harusnya sekarang kamu ke blue Pegasus academy,ya."

"E-eh aku-" tiba2 pikiran anehku muncul. 'hoo..dengan begini aku bisa menolak nat-eh aku enggak boleh jahat aku harus tepati janji natsu!'

"Jadi b-bagaimana?"

"Ah lupakan janji itu hari ini aku ingin disini saja hehe."

"Baiklah."

Akhirnya saat perjalanan ke pintu selatanku aku akhirnya bertemu Natsu. Dia memakai syalnya (seperti biasa),dengan baju kaos berwarna putih dan celana hitamnya.

TIME SKIP 030/

Aku sedang berjalan bersama Natsu tiba-tiba ada seorang penjual took yang sedang berlari-larian ~fyuh~ untung tidak - 'e-eh Natsu' Aku yang saat itu menyadari kejadian yang baru ditimpaku dia memelukku dengan tangannya yang berada di punggungku.

"Na-natsu k-kau bisa me-"

"Oh maaf tadi ada orang lewat jadi maaf,ya"

"T-tidak apa-apa kok." Muka kami menjadi semerah tomat yang akan berubah menjadi biru.

"B-bagaimana pun itu ay-o kita ke sana." Jawab Natsu dengan suara ringkas.

"B-baiklah."

TIME SKIP

"Oh,iya Luce kamu sangat cantik sekali memakai Kimono itu."

Segenap mukaku memerah.

"m-makasih."

"Oh,iya Luce aku pergi sebentar,ya."

"Baiklah."

NATSU P.O.V

~Hmp~ aku menahan nafasku yang membuat pipiku bulat. Aku pergi ke belakang panggung untuk mempersiapkan penampilanku. Ya,sebenarnya aku membuat ini sebagai kejutan bagi Luce mudah-mudahan dia ngakk tau.

"Udah siap." Kata seorang MC yang sibuk menata perlengkapan yang ada di belakang.

(Check Yes Juliet lagunya kalo mau liat di YouTube oke 030/ go natsu)

**Check, yes Juliet, are you with me?  
Rain is falling down on the sidewalk  
I won't go until you come outside**

Check, yes Juliet, kill the limbo  
I'll keep tossing rocks at your window  
There's no turning back for us tonight

Lace up your shoes  
Here's how we do

Run, baby, run, don't ever look back  
They'll tear us apart  
If you give them the chance

**Don't sell your heart  
Don't say we're not meant to be  
Run, baby, run, forever will be you and me**

LUCY P.O.V

'N-natsu jadi ini kejutanmu' seiring dengan alunan music Natsu aku ikut senang untuknya.

**Check, yes Juliet, I'll be waiting  
Wishing, wanting yours for the taking  
Just sneak out and don't tell a soul goodbye**

And check, yes, Juliet, here's the countdown  
3, 2, 1, you'll fall in my arms now  
They can change the locks  
Don't let them change your mind

'Mungkin ini kah alasan kenapa aku menyukai Natsu? Dia sangat penyayang hatinya selembut kapas. Dia baik walaupun laganya licik dan lucu tetapi,itulah yang membuatnya lucu bukankah begitu? Eh Lucy tidak boleh berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Kenapa hari itu aku menolaknya? Perasaan ini-' sementara alunan music melanjut aku begumam pada diriku. 'Apakah ini yang dinamakan perasaan CINTA?'

**Run, baby, run, don't ever look back  
They'll tear us apart  
If you give them the chance**

Don't sell your heart  
Don't say we're not meant to be  
Run, baby, run, forever will be you and me  
You and me, you and me

'Maaf Natsu atas perlakuan anehku,tapi perasaan ini tidak bisa kutahan'

Lalu Natsu segera mendekatiku.

NATSU & LUCY P.O.V

"Ne Natsu/Luce-"

NATSU P.O.V

Aku menggaruk-garuk kepalaku. Aku masih binggung apa yang harus aku lakukan.

"L-luce bagaimana-"

"Penampilanmu? Bagus-bagus saja kenapa kau tidak member tahuku?"

"Hehe..sori."

"Eh,Luce ayou pulang yuk aku sudah ngantuk nih."

"Ya,sudah ayo. Mau pulang bersamaku?"

"B-boleh."

TIME SKIP 030 IKON KESUKAAN AUTHOR 030

NORMAL P.O.V

"Nah,sudah nyape nih!"

"Ah,iya makasih,ya. Aku juga punya kejutan untukmu juga lho!"

"Apa?"

LUCY P.O.V

Aku perlahan-lahan menciumnya dengan bibirku ke-

.

.

.

Pipinya. (PHP BUAT YANG BERHARAP NANTI BARU ITUNYA 030)

Sekejap mataku terbuka dan aku melihat mukanya penuh dengan rona merah yang menghiasi mukanya. Duniaku sekejap seperti dunia yang terbalik dalam mimpi.

"M-makasih Luce a-"

"Taka pa lagi pula aku sudah membalas kejutanmu." Aku tersenyum kepadanya dengan sedikit tertawa karena kelakuannya yang lucu.

NATSU P.O.V

'A-a Luce-' otakku badanku dan seluruh tubuhku membeku dengan sesaat. Dengan memalingkan sedikit wajahku aku berkata.

"Luce kamu tahu kan kita cuman teman." Dengan mulut yang kebawah dan wajah yang murung aku menjawab.

"Dasar bodoh. Apa bedanya sahabat dengan pacar? Menurut aku itu sama saja." Dia menjawab dengan sedikit rona merah dan senyuman maniss moe nya itu dia menjawabku dengan sedikit tertawa.

'T-api,tadi dia bilang "PACAR" P-A-C-A-R!' Dengan bayangan itulah yang membuat mukaku yang semerah rambut erza sekarang.

"Tapi Natsu-"

"Hm.."

"Sebenarnya hubungan aku dan Hibiki tidak terjalin karena aku sebenarnya membencinya. Dulu Hibiki yang aku kenal tidak pernah manja. Dia selalu berkunjung ke kelasku. Tapi,sekarang dia yang memintaku untuk ke sekolahnya..dasar manja!"

"Luce- eh-begitu teruss siapa orang yang kamu sukai sekarang?"

"Itu sih RA-HA-SI-A..dia itu orangnya perhatian dia selalu baik kepadaku walaupun sikapnya seperti anak kecil tapi aku tetap mencintainya."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**Gimana yang lagi nunggu,nunggunya sekarang sudah dibayar..**

**~yosh~ aku harus bekerja lebih keras hahaha ~mulai jadi Ichiya ngetik…..yah monitornya rusak~ (tingg sudah di perbaiki) ~yosh~**

**Natsu : "Oh,iya ngomong-ngomong kok jadi gue sih yang suka ma Luce bukannya Luce yang suka ma gue ya?**

**Me : "Maaf habis lo polos banget sih. Lamar Lucy jadi istri lo dulu baru gue bikin lagi!"**

**Natsu : "Ok. Luce hiduplah bersamaku /**

**Lucy : "E-eh? 0/0**


	5. WORLD IS MINE (ULTAH LUCY)

WORLD IS MINE

.

.

.

KISS ME TRU THE PHONE PART 5

.

.

ENJOY! (/030/)

.

LUCY P.O.V

"Aku sebenarnya me-" aku terpelesat oleh kata-kataku yang baru keluar tadi '~hup~ aku tadi mau bilang aku menyukaimu! Belum…belum saatnya!'

"Sebenarnya apa?" tanyanya dengan wajah innocentnya.

"T-tidak." Aku sedikit menggigit lidahku karena takut jawabanku salah.

"Ya,sudah aku pergi dulu,ya Luce ja ne!"

"Bye Natsu-kun." Aku menjawabnya dengan sedikit tertawa.

NATSU P.O.V

Aku menunjukan sedikit rona merah yang berada pada pipiku.

AT NATSU'S HOUSE 030\ AYE

**DEG DEG DEG**

Hatiku berdegup-degup sekencang roket yang terbang ke angkasa.

"A-aku pulang." Aku langsung pergi ke atas tanpa harus menyapa Wendy dan Romeo ehem (AUTHOR CAPER -_-/)

Aku menutup pintu kamarku dengan keras BAM!

'Apa yang aku pikirkan tadi? Dia kan sudah menolakku ngapain aku gugup kayak gini?' tiba-tiba di luar pintu ada yang memanggilku ternyata itu wendy.

"Natsu-san ayo kebawah makan siang! Udah siang nih."

"I-iya Wendy a-aku akan kebawah! Oh,iya Romeo jangan dekati adikku!"

"Hei! Siapa yang mau mengganggu Wendy aku ke sini hanya ingin mengerjakan tugas dari sekolah." Serempak dia menyahutku.

"Pokoknya kamu jangan dekat-dekat dengan adikku!"

WENDY P.O.V

"Romeo-kun maafkan aku Natsu-san memang begitu gomen."

"T-tidak usah berminta maaf." Dia memalingkan sedikt wajahnya yang memerah.

"Nah,sekarang ayo kita kerjakan tugas kita lagi sambil menunggu Natsu-san."

"B-baiklah."

TIME SKIP (KEESOKAN HARINYA DI SEKOLAH)

LUCY P.O.V

"Ohaiyo ne Luce."

Aku menunjukan senyuman manisku dan berkata.

"Oh,Ohaiyo ne Natsu mau berangkat ke sekolah bersama?"

"Boleh. Ne Luce aku ingin bertanya."

"Bertanya tentang apa?"

"S-soal kemarin." Aku melihat dia seperti boneka lucu yang kebingungan. Segera bibirku terkunci dan pipiku menjadi merah. Aku memegang erat dengan kepalan di tanganku.

"E-eh? Apa maksudmu?"

"K-kenapa kamu tidak suka Hibiki lagi?"

"K-kenapa kamu bertanya begitu?"

NATSU P.O.V

Aku kaget dengan pertanyaan Luce lalu aku berterus terang dengan bibirku yang merapat dan muka yang memerah.

"K-karena aku…"

"Kenapa?"

"A-aku hanya ingin tahu saja!" lalu aku berteriak kepada Luce.

"S-sebenarnya hubungan percintaanku dengan Hibiki itu karena ayahku."

"A-apa maksudmu?"

"Ayahku memaksaku untuk berhubungan dengan Hibiki tapi sebenarnya hubungan itu hanya untuk kepentingan uangnya."

"Luce-"

"Tapi tidak apalah yang penting semua baik-baik saja."

"A-ah,iya." Aku menunjukan dia senyuman cagungku.

"Ayo ke sekolah sudah mau telat nih!"

"I-iya."

Aku berlari dengan Luce dan tiba-tiba dia memegang tanganku dengan hangatnya. Saat aku tidak berkonsenterasi dengan jalan yang aku lewati aku tersandung.

"Ouwh."

"Kau tak apa? Ayo kita harus ke sekolah."

TAP TAP TAP

Langkah demi langkah aku berjalan menuju sekolah.

TIME SKIP

"Ne,Luce."

"Ada apa?"

"Ada nasi di pipimu."

"Ah,iya-"

Saat dia ingin membersihkan sisa nasi dari pipinya. Aku menjilati pipinya dengan pelan.

"~HUP~"

"Lho Luce kok mukanya merah."

"K-kamu tidak menyadarinya-" dia merasa termalu-malu sambil memegang pipinya dengan tissue yang ada di meja makan kantin. Tiba-tiba dari kejauhan ada orang yang melihat kita berdua dan dia langsung berteriak dengan kerasnya.

"CIIIIEEEE! NATSU UDAH JADIAN NIIIEEEEHHH!"

Lalu semua murid melihat kita dengan wajah yang merah.

"Apa yang aku lakukan?" Jawabku dengan sok tidak tahu.

"K-kamu baru menjilatiku b-bodoh."

DEG

Lalu aku merasakan detakan jantungku yang bergerak lebih cepat aku segera menyadarinya ternyata yang aku lakukan kepada Luce itu-

0x0 0A0\

"Luce a-aku minta maaf."

"Tidak apa."

TIME SKIP

DI MARKAS GAJEEL,GRAY,MIRAJANE,MAVIS,ERZA, ZEREF DAN LEVY

NORMAL P.O.V

"Jadi bagaimana operasi NEMBAK CEWEK PERTAMA itu?" Tanya Gajell dengan wajah trollnya.

"Eh? Bagaimana kalo kita suruh Natsu nembak Lucy sendiri aja?" Dengan cerianya Mavis menjawab.

"Ara-ara jangan kalo itu sudah dilakukan."

"E-eh aku ingat besokkan ulang tahunnya Lu-chan." Sergap Levy.

"Oh,,,iiiyyyaaa!" serempak bersama2 mereka semua teringat.

"Bagaimana kita kacangin Lucy terus sebagian rencananya akan aku beri tahu ke Natsu ok! Setelah semua kejadian di festival itu mulai dari pedagang itu kita usahakan untuk membujuk Lucy kepadanya dengan itu maka kita rayakan." Seru Gray.

"YOOOSSSHHHH!" Lalu semuanya serempak ikut dengan rencana Gray.

"Rencananya ini ~push push push~ (Readers maaf gak bisa tahu caranya di cerita selanjutnya akan di kasih tau rencananya ok ^U^)

SKIP TIME KEESOKAN HARINYA

"Hei Flame brain!"

"Ada apa Ice princess?"

"Ada rencana yang aku ingin kasih tahu kamu."

"Ada apa memang? Ada yang penting,ya?"

"Lucy hari ini ulang tahun lho! Lebih baik kamu beri kejutan untuknya." Bisik Gray ke Natsu.

Mata onyx Natsu melebar lalu dia menggigit bibirnya.

"E-eh? Operasi apa lagi yang kalian rencanakan?"

"Operasi NEMBAK CEWEK ULTAH hahaha…" gagah Gray.

Natsu hanya menunjukan wajah putih dengan garis-garis ungu seperti Natsu menganggap Gray itu orang sinting.

"Begini rencananya. Jadi semua teman Lucy akan mengacangi Luce. Setelah itu saat istirahat ajaklah Lucy ke taman Cherry di belakang sekolah setelah itu akuilah perasaanmu setelah itu semuanya akan lompat dan memberikan kejutan ke Lucy. Guru-guru juga akan ikut serta dalam ultah Lucy ini lho!"

"M-maksudmu guru-guru killer enggak ahh…."

"Enggak,cuman guru wali doang."

"Syukurlah."

"Tapi saying sih sekarang kamu sama Lucy udah beda kelas sih. Dia kelas A kamu kelas B sedikit lagi nyampe tuh."

"Iya2 bawel nih."

"Oke deh yang menting ngerti rencananya kan!"

"I-iya."

SKIP TIME

LUCY P.O.V

Aku berjalan ke kantin saat semua orang sepertinya tidak peduli lagi denganku ooo,ya,sudahlah tak usah dipikirkan.

"Hei Luce!"

"Hai Natsu. Kenapa semua orang sepertinya belakang2an ini pada diem sama aku sih?"

"Itu sih DL!"

"Ih Natsu jahat banget." Aku sedikit jengkel dengan tangan yang melipat.

"Ne Luce mau ke pohon Cherry ngakk?"

"Mau ayo ke sana."

DIBALIK ADEGAN

NORMAL P.O.V

"Psstt Gajeel aku piker semua ini akan baik2 saja." Tanya Mavis dengan suara yang pelan.

"Pasti akan berhasil tidak usah khawatir deh."

"Oke ayo ke posisi."

SEMENTARA BERSAMA NATSU DAN LUCY

NATSU P.O.V

"Luce kamu masih ingatkan tempat ini."

"Iya ini tempat saat kita kencan kan."

"Kau masih ingat juga,ya hehe."

"I-iyalah."

Aku sedikit mengacak rambut keemasannya itu dengan halus.

"E-eh? Natsu jangan mengacak rambutku." Ucapnya dangan suara manis dan lembut.

"Hehe..gomen.."

"Luce maukah kamu-"

"Mau kenapa?"

Dengan sedikit membuka lidahku aku akhirnya berkata.

"Luce,aku menyukaimu." Jawabku dengan jawaban singkat. Lalu tiba2 warna merah kebiruan menghiasi wajahnya. Tiba-tiba dia menciumku di bibirku!.

"Aku juga menyukaimu bodoh."

"E-eh Luce s-sejak kapan kamu menyuka-kaiku yang a-aku tau kau menolakku pada hari itu." Aku melipatkan kedua tanganku.

"Bodoh aku hanya ingin mengetesmu karena saat itu aku tidak mempnyai perasaan apapun terhadapmu." Jelas Luce.

"Luce m-maafkan aku juka selama ini aku selalu berbuat bodoh."

"Tidak apa aku juga berbuat salah juga kok bukan cuman kamu kok."

Lalu dia memelukku dengan pelukan yang erat sehingga membuat pipiku memerah.

Lalu tiba2

"SURPRISEEE!"

Smua teman2 yang dari tadi menunggu keromantisanku dengan Luce akhirnya menunjukan muka mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**YOSH INI SUDAH YANG KELIMA YANG LAINNYA AKAN DATANG JADI TOLONG TUNGGU,YA MORE REVIEW MORE CHAPTER OK I LOVE U THANK U BYE2 DI LAIN CHAPTER KITA KETEMU LAGI,YA 030\ AYE SIRR**


	6. ROMEO AND CINDERELLA

ROMEO AND CINDERELLA

.

.

.

**Hai minna im here dengan fanfic chapter 6 hehe..**

**.**

**KISS ME TRU THE PHONE CHAPTER 6**

**.**

**.**

NORMAL P.O.V

"Ah,makasih minna."

"Ini Luce hadiahmu dariku k-kata yang tadi dilupakan saja,ya."

"Jadi maksudmu aku harus berpikir bahwa itu tidak pernah terjadi."

"Iya."

"Baiklah." Sambil berkata Lucy mengambil boneka kelinci yang berada di genggaman Natsu.

"Ne,Lucy tadi aku lihat tadi kamu sama Natsu ber-du-a-an." Gurau Levy dengan tangan yang berada di dagunya.

"I-itu cuman acting kok tidak berneran." Dengan sedikit memalingkan wajahnya Lucy menjawab.

"Lu-luce itu memang yang sebenarnya itu bukan boongan."

Segenap wajah Lucy menjadi merah.

"CIEEEE!" Semua orang langsung bersorak kepada mereka berdua.

Segeranya wajah lucy memerah sampai terlihat seperti tomat.

TIME SKIP LUCY P.O.V

'Moouu…si Natsu itu. Jadi apakah perasaan itu yang dia mau ucapkan kepadaku?' aku bergumam sambil berjalan menuju rumah.

Saat di rumah aku melihat ayahku yang sedang membungkus-bungkus barang-barang rumah lalu aku bertanya kepadanya.

"Ayah kenapa semua barang ini di bungkus?"

"Erm….kita besok malam jam 12 kita akan pergi ke negeri seberang aku anjurkan kita berdua kesana."

'Eh? Kenapa besok malam? Bukannya besok malam ada pesta dansa di sekolahku?"

"Ayah aku tidak bisa pergi dari sini."

"Kenapa?"

"K-karena aku tidak bisa kehilangan kesempatan besok untuk pesta dansa di sekolahku yang terakhir."

"Baiklah kau boleh pergi tapi kamu harus pulang saat jam 12 malam tepat dan jangan bersama Natsu Draagnell."

"M-memang kenapa?"

"Ayahnya brengsek!" dia meneriakiku dengan keras. (READERS MAAP ADA KATA BEGITUAN -3-)

"Ayahnya adalah pembohong maka itulah kita harus meninggalkan kota ini!"

"B-baiklah."

TIME SKIP

'Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apa aku harus member tahunya yang sebenarnya? Tidak-tidak belum saatnya'

"Hei Luce ayo kita masuk."

"H-hai."

Aku memasuki ruangan itu dengan wajah ceria dan tidak menunjukan wajah sedih. Saat aku melihat jam di dinding aku melihatnya jam 11 malam. 'Hah jam 11? Aku harus cepat pulang!' lalu aku teringat dengan kata ayahku 'Jangan dekati Natsu' saat tangan Natsu memegang tanganku aku melepaskan tanganku yang berada di tangan Natsu.

TIME SKIP

Saat itu sudah jam setengah 12 malam aku mendengar alunan music yang membuat semua orang ingin menari.

"Ne Luce maukah kau menari denganku?" dia melujurkan tangan hangatnya kepadaku.

"B-baiklah."

Setelah music berhenti ternyata sudah jam 12 tepat.

"Natsu a-aku harus pergi." Mukaku mengahadap kebawah karena aku takut kepadanya.

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak kok. Aku hanya harus pulang saja."

"Tapi biarkanlah aku menciummu."

"T-tidak aku tidak bisa." Lalu dia mendorong kepala belakangku supaya bibirnya bertemu dengan bibirku. Tapi sebelum semua itu terjadi aku melihat ayahku yang sedang terlihat seperti melihatku di seberang sana lalu setelah dia menciumku aku mendorongnya dengan air mata yang ada di pipiku.

"Luce-"

"J-jangan pernah dekati aku."

"Apa salahku?"

Aku meninggalkannya dengan mawar yang dari tadiku bawa aku berikan kepada Natsu.

SKIP TIME

"LUCY KAMU ANAK KURANG AJAR KAMU BOHONG KEPADAKU! KAMU BILANG KAMU TIDAK AKAN MENDEKATI NATSU! AKU TELAH MENJANJIKAN KAMU KEPADA HIBIKI!"

"M-maaf aya-"

"JANGAN PANGGIL AKU AYAH LAGI JIKA KAMU MASIH BERSAMA NATSU."

"M-maafkan aku-… Jude."

Lalu iya menamparku dengan kencang sehingga pipi putihku memerah dan berbekas cakaran dan luka2 darah pada pipiku.

"Sekarang masuk ke mobil!"

"I-iya."

TIME SKIP (1 BULAN) NATSU P.O.V

Sudah 1 bulan ini Luce tidak masuk sekolah lalu aku berpikir sambil aku duduk didekat jendela lalu aku melihat ke jendala sekejap mataku membesar saat aku melihat gadis blonde dengan pacarnya hibiki.

'Mungkinkah…' aku berlarian kebawah tangga lalu keluar ke taman belakang sekolah tadi lalu aku segera melihat wajah siswi itu. 'Ternyata dia memang Luce!'

TIME SKIP

Aku melihat-lihat di sekitar saat aku melihat Luce yang berada di kelas A.

"Emmm…apakah ada Luce disini?"

Aku melihat Luce sedang berbicara kepada pacarnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**NEXT CHAPTER :**

**SPICE**

**.**

**.**

**Nah minna gimana review okeh. I love u seeu haha…**


	7. SPICE!

**SPICE**

**.**

**.**

**Yo minna balik lagi hup-hup jadi tambah semangat nih. 030\**

**.**

**.**

"Eh Lu-nyan." Tanya Levy yang dari tadi di depan pintu.

"Iya!"

"Oh,,,dia ada di sana hari ini dia baru saja kembali dari negara luar."

"K-kenapa ada Hibiki?"

"Nah,pertanyaan itu yang aku ingin tanyakan kepada Lu-nyan."

NATSU P.O.V

Aku mulai mendekati Luce dengan tangan yang bergemetar.

"Luce?" tiba-tiba dia menjauh dariku dengan cepat. Lalu aku menemukan sebuah tulisan di meja Luce. Karena aku sangat ingin mengetahui apa isi surat itu jadi aku membuka surat itu.

Untuk : Keluarga Dragneel

Dari : Lucy Heartfillia

Saya sebagai anggota keluarga heartfillia ini saya bersumpah tidak akan menjalani hubungan dengan keluarga Dragneel. Apapun itu saya berjanji sampai aku masuk ke liang kubur tidak akan mendekati **Natsu Dragneel.**

Lucy Heartfillia

Aku terpukau dengan surat yang baru saja diberikan dari Luce. Aku segera menutup mulutku dan air dari mataku mencucur sedikit demi sedikit. 'Luce…apa salahku?'.

LUCY P.O.V

Aku pergi meninggalkan dia dengan muka sedih. 'Maafkan aku sumpahku bukanlah sumpah yang sesungguhnya….' "Ne Hibiki aku ingin ke kantin dulu,ya."

"Lho kamu tidak bareng?"

"Erm…nanti aku akan menyusul oke."

"Ehmm..baiklah."

Saat aku berjalan aku menabarak pria bertubuh muscular dengan rambut berwarna salmon. Lalu aku menyadarinya bahwa itu adalah Natsu!

"H-hei kalo jalan lia-" katanya terputus saat aku menaikan mukaku ke muka Natsu.

"Natsu-"

"Luce?"

"K-kamu mau kemana?" aku menariknya dengan tanganku secara lembut.

"Bukankah sudah jelas kamu sudah bersumpah tidak akan dekat2 denganku lagi kan!" Dia meneriakiku dengan suara yang sangat keras dan penuh dengan emosi. Segenap semua orang mendengar Natsu berteriak kepadaku dan semua orang langsung berkumpul sehingga aku dan Natsu dikerubuti oleh banyak orang.

"Kau tidak akan mengertii!" aku meneriakinya balik.

Lalu dia menamparku dengan pukulan keras sehingga pipiku berdarah.

"APA YANG KAU BILANG? AKU MNGERTI SEMUA TENTANGMU KENAPA?KENAPA?"

"Apakah kau ingat saat aku hendak pergi? Kamu yang membuatku menderita! Ayahku mengetahui kalau kamu saat itu menari denganku bekas luka ini di sebabkan oleh ayahku! Itulah alasannya kau tidak mengerti! Aku benci dunia! Aku benci sekolah ini! Dan aku benci boneka ini!" aku melemparkan boneka yang diberikan Natsu saat ulang tahunku (readers pastinya udah tau dong).

"AKU JUGA MEMBENCIMU SEMUA YANG PERNAH AKU KATAKAN TIDAK PERNAH NYATA! KAMU ITU LEMAH! JELEK! AKU MEMBENCIMU LEBIH DARI APAPUN! KAU JUGA TIDAK MENGERTI! AKU BENCI KAMU DARI PADA AYAHKU! KAU TIDAK PERNAH MENGAHARGAIKU KAMU ITU SAMPAH!"

Aku lari keluar dari sekolah. Saat aku sedang melintas di jalur kereta tiba2….**BRAKK**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Terlalu pendek ceritanya? Di chapter baru akan lebih panjang kok ok review ya! **

**Happy : "Natsu perasaan marah2 terus deh**

**Author : "Udah logat."**

**Happy : "O,,tapi kayaknya cerita ini bakalan jadi cerita drama deh."**

**Author : "Hmmm…iya nih lagi pengen yang moodnya tuh drama diganti ngakk yah? Tolong bantuannya dong! Tulis di review ya! Ok seeu byebye I love u!"**

**Happy : "Udah logat author sendiri."**


	8. The Disappearance Of Lucy Heartfillia

**THE DISAPPEARANCE OF LUCY HEARTFILLIA**

**.**

**.**

**KISS ME TRU THE PHONE 8**

**.**

**.**

**Hai minna balik lagi seperti yang aku janjikan aku akan membuat ini agak panjang okeh!~~~**

LUCY P.O.V

Aku merasa bagaikan aku sedang berjalan di rumah tua. Saat aku memasuki taman dari belakang rumah yang besar itu aku melihat seorang anak kecil yang menangis di depan tanaman-tanaman mati.

"M-mama…" Rengek gadis itu.

Lalu gadis itu berputar balik sambil membawa boneka lucunya dengan mendekapkan ke dadanya.

"MAMA JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU!" Teriak gadis itu.

Aku segera mendekati gadis itu. Pada saat aku memegang gadis itu gadis itu menghilang! Tiba-tiba taman disekitarku tadi berubah jadi tempat pementasan yang hanya terdapat penonton yang hanya sedikit. Lalu aku melihat anak blonde itu mendekati anak yang sesama usianya dengan rambut bewarna salmon dan menggunakan scarf kesayangannya di lehernya dengan membawa biola kesayangannya.

"Ne,Natsyu.." Ucapnya dengan nada yang lucu.

"Cenapa Lucyii..?"

"Kenapya kamu cidak tampil?"

"A-ano-"

"Oke kalo begitu aku tyampil dulu,ya! Aku akan bersama Erza,Gray,Wendy dan Romeo ya.."

"I-iya.."

Saat aku melihat anak itu bernyanyi bersama teman-temannya tiba2 suara music ghotic memenuhi suasana di dalam gedung ini. Pertama-tama mulai dari pembicaraan seorang perempuan dan anak laki-laki. Lalu suara piano dan biola. Gadis pertama yang berambut scarlet mulai menyanyi dengan mata yang menuju kepada penonton gadis itu berkata: (Lagunya Alice Human Sacrifice English version okeh)

_The first ALICE was a gallant red one  
Wielding a sword in a hand in the wonderland  
Slicing down everything in her way  
She was followed by a bloody red path.  
This new ALICE deep in the woods  
Was trapped as a wanted fugitive  
If it weren't for the red path that she made  
No one would think that she even existed._

Setelah dia selesai menyanyi nadanya masih berjalan seiring dengan waktu. Anak laki-laki itu keluar. Dia memiliki rambut bewarna biru ke-agak kegelapan. Lalu dia melanjutkan bagian gadis sebelum tadi.

_The second ALICE was a fragile blue one  
He sang to the world in the wonderland  
Filling regions with so many false created notes  
That were of a crazy blue world.  
This new ALICE was that of a rose  
He was shot and killed by a mad man  
It left a flower blooming sadly red  
The one who was loved was now forgotten_

Setelah anak itu menyanyi gadis blonde itu menyambungnya dengan muka yang menatap keatas. Dia memegang mukanya dengan jari-jari kecilnya yang berada di bawah mata dan hamper di bawah dagunya. Dia melihat penonton dengan senyum horror dan mata yang terbuka dan satu lagi tertutup dengan rambutnya.

_The third ALICE was a little green one  
Very cute and dear in the wonderland  
She charmed people to her every beck and call  
She had made a strange green country.  
This new ALICE was the country's queen  
Taken over by a distorted dream  
She was afraid of losing to death  
She would forever rule her country._

Lalu gadis itu tertutupi oleh lampu. Lalu ada dua anak yang rambutnya berwarna biru langit dan satu lagi biru raven. Mereka berdua memulai bernyanyi saat nada music seperti nada balet. Mereka berdua bernyanyi secara bergantian.

_During this two children went into the woods._  
They had a tea party under rose trees  
_An invitation from the castle for them was_  
The trump card **of hearts.  
The fourth ALICE was two siblings  
Their curiousity in the wonderland  
Going through many different doors  
Coming not too long ago in a yellow boat**  
_The stubborn big sister_  
And smart little brother  
_Though they were the closest _**to ALICE'S WONDERLAND  
They were never woken from their deep dreaming  
Forever they wandered in the wonderland.**

(yang di miringin itu ceweknya,yang di garis bawahi cowoknya,dan yang di tebelin mereka berdua)

Setelah mereka selesai bernyanyi layar itu menutupi panggung dan anak-anak tadi. Lalu aku melihat gadis itu mendekati anak lelaki yang memakai scarf kesayangannya tadi.

"Natsyu..aku sudah tampil…apa kamu ingin pulang?"

"I-iya…"

Saat aku mendengar perkataan itu gedung yang ada di sekitarku tebakar seperti kepingan kertas. Aku duduk dilantai yang berwarna putih bersih. Aku pun melihat disekitar-kitar saat itu ada ruangan yang menarikku untuk masuk kedalam. Aku melihat gadis blonde itu lagi yang sedang menunggu seseorang. Saat itu hujan tak berhenti tetapi,rintik hujan itu tidak membasahi tubuhku karena hujan itu seperti melewatiku. Gadis itu membawa mawar merah salmon dia memegangnya erat-erat seperti dia tidak ingin mawar itu terlepaskan darinya. Hujan membasahi dirinya air mata yang keluar dari gadis itu perlahan-lahan turun.

"Kenapa kau tidak datang juga *sob*" dia bergumam tapi gumamannya terdengar oleh telingaku.

Saat aku mendekati gadis itu dia langsung melemparkan bunganya ke tanah dan berjalan keluar dari tempat berwarna abu-abu ini. Tiba-tiba…aku melihat lagi anak blonde tadi itu memegang pipinya yang berdarah. Segenap aku bergumam 'Dia adalah aku aku adalah dia!' kagetku dalam hati.

Lalu aku melihat semauanya yang lama-lama menjadi terang dan mulai jelas.

"D-dia sudah bangun!" aku mendengar seorang gadis yang berkata seperti itu. Saat aku membuka mataku ternyata itu adalah gadis blonde tadi!

"Lucy.." aku berkata kepadanya. Dia perlahan-lahan menangis. Dia menyuruhku untuk bangun dan ikut bersamanya. Tapi aku masih tidak bisa melihat mata satunya karena mata yang sebelah kirinya tertutupi oleh rambut.

"Aku ingin kau bermain bersamaku dan bersama dengan teman-temanku. Kita akan bermain permainan Circle You kamu jaga,ya!"

"Iya.."

Saat mereka perlahan-lahan memutariku aku melihat mata mereka yang berwarna merah semua.

"Siapa yang ada dibelakangmu?"

"Natsu?"

"Betul!"

Lalu tubuhku langsung bergemetar setelah itu tubuhku terlihat transparan.

"Dadah Lucy." Gadis itu melambaikan tangannya kepadaku dengan riang.

NATSU P.O.V (IN SCHOOL)

Aku memasuki sekolah dengan perlahan-lahan. Saat aku melintasi locker-locker sekolah aku melihat semua teman-temanku melintasiku dengan wajah yang suram.

"Hei kamu kenapa?" aku bertanya kepada Levy yang dari tadi memperhatikanku seperti orang lugu.

"Lu-lucy…"

"Memang kenapa dia?"

"Dia terkena kecelakaan kemarin."

Mataku membentuk bulat.

"M-memangnya kenapa?"

"Dia tertabrak kereta saat istirahat sekolah."

"SEKARANG DIMANA DIA!"

"dia berada di rumah sakit. Kakinya patah dan harus segera diamputasi tangannya terluka parah dan dia mengidap gegar otak."

Aku pun segera berlarian ke rumah sakit tersebut dan menanyakan ke receptionis yang berada di depan pintu. Setelah itu aku segera berlari ke lantai yang dituju oleh orang itu.

'Luce…aku harap kau baik-baik saja.' Gumamku saat tiba-tiba air mata keluar dari mataku.

Saat aku memasuki kamar luce aku melihat luce sudah bermuka pucat dengan senyuman manisnya yang masih terukir di wajahnya. Yang aku harapkan bukanlah yang seharusnya kuinginkan.

"D-dia…" ungkap erza dengan rasa yang bersalah.

"M-meninggal…" Gray berkata dengan muka yang menunduk.

"Apa yang telah aku doakan apa yang telah aku usahakan… bukanlah seperti ini." Aku duduk dilantai dengan pasrah aku melepaskan genggaman tanganku yang kuat.

"Lusyii…" ringik happy yang sedang memeluk Luce yang tidak lagi berdaya.

"Lucy-nee.." tunduk Romeo dan Wendy.

Semua terdiam disaat-saat terakhir Luce..

Aku mendekatinya lalu memegang tangannya yang begitu dingin. Aku mengeluarkan seluruh tenagaku untuk menghidupkan kembali Luce…tapi ternyata semuanya sudah terlambat

.

.

Tiba-tiba ada suara lagu yang aku ingat dikepalaku saat aku tampil bersama luce..

(Lagunya A Thousand Years part II okeh)

_The day we met,  
Frozen I held my breath  
Right from the start  
I knew that I'd found a home for my heart...  
...beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave?  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone?  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

One step closer

[Chorus:]  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this

One step closer

[Chorus:]  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

I'll love you for a thousand more

One step closer

[Chorus:]  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

"Ne,Luce apakah kau masih ingat lagu itu?"

Tak ada jawaban.

"Benarkan Luce…"

Tak ada jawaban

"LUCE JAWABLAH AKU,AKU INGIN MEMBAHAGIAKANMU AKU MENCINTAIMU! JAWABLAH AKU." Suaraku semakin mengecil seiring dengan waktu.

"Natsu-san/nii…."

"Natsu….. dia sudah tidak berdaya,apa yang mau kau lakukan terhadapnya?"

"Tapi ini semua terjadi begitu cepat Erza!"

Mereka semua keluar dari ruangan kecuali aku dan Luce.

"Jangan khawatir kamu tidak akan pernah terpisah lagi dariku!" aku mengambil pisau besar yang sangat tajam dan aku menusuk perutku dengan keras. Aku berusaha untuk tidak merasakan sakitnya.

"Sakit ini hanya biasa kok yang paling menyakitkan adalah jauh darimu…iya,kan?"

TIME SKIP 2 HARI KEMUDIAN

NORMAL

"Erza ingin ke pemakaman?" Tanya Levy ke Erza.

"Iya aku akan kesana sekarang."

"Ayo kita kesana."

LUCY P.O.V

Aku seperti dipermainkan seperti boneka yang dilempar kesana-kesini akhirnya aku sampai di tunjuan akhir aku di perangkap di sebuah kaca tebal yang terbuat dari lakrima yang sangat sulit dilewati. Saat aku melihat keluar ada anak2 yang tadi mengajakku bermain Circle You itu kembali dan sepertinya mereka membawa seseorang yang telah diikati tali oleh mereka.

"Lucy-neesan….apa Natsu ini yang kau katakana?" mereka serempak menjawab dan melempar natsu sampai lacrima itu mengenainya.

"Ouch…" sahut lelaki itu.

"Luce?" dia memandangiku dengan mata yang aneh.

"Natsu…" karena saking pasrahnya dia, dia memukuli kaca lacrima itu sampai tangannya berdarah.

"Neee…..Natsu-neesaan bagaimana kalau kamu bermain Circle You? Kalau kau menang kamu bisa mengambil Lucy-onichaan.." sahut mereka bersama.

"Baiklah…"

"Natsu-neesan jaga,ya."

Saat mereka menyanyikan lagunya mereka juga saling berputa2 mengelilingi dia..

"Siapa dibelakangmu?"

"nnnggg…..Luce?"

"Salah….dia adalah Li-sa-nna! Hihi… kalian tahu hukuman untuk yang kalah!" semuanya mengangguk

"Mereka harus dibunuh…"

Dalam sekejap

SREET…

Mereka membacok Natsu dengan masing2 pedang yang mereka bawa.

"Lucy-neesan tetaplah disini bersama kami. Kamu tahu apapun tentangmu,kami menyayangimu dan kami tidak akan birkan siapa saja mengahalangi kami." Mereka tertawa dengan senyum iblis yang terpasang di mulut mereka semua.

"Nat-natsu…"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA….." mereka tertawa karena kematian Natsu.

"Tenang saja dia tidak benar2 mati kok dia hanya butuh istirahat." Kata Natsu kecil.

"T-terimakasih…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Yo,minna tau ngakk sih saya bikin fic part ini sambil nangis jadi ambil tissue,ya!**

**.**

**.**

**Untuk komentator yang selalu coment makasih,ya terutama**

**Mako-Chan**

**Hina-Heartfilli**

**Ariri Dragneel**

**Dan**

**VennyCWannda**

**Dialain kali ya bye2 seu I love u! muah**


	9. ALICE HUMAN SACIFICE

Alice Human Sacifice

.

.

**Hai lagi minna…dari cerita sebelumnnya yang mengerikan yang tampa ada akhirnya itu…aku akan lanjutkan dengan lebih kejam muahahahahaha…**

**.**

**.**

LUCY P.O.V

"Jadi bagaimana sekarang?" aku bertanya kepada Natsu kecil yang sedang memegang bunga salmon yang dijatuhkan oleh Lucy kecil tadi.

"Ini semua salahku nee-san…" dia menundukan kepalanya sedikit.

"Apa maksudmu ? sekarang ini aku menghawatirkan Natsu sendiri!"

"Nee-san tidak akan mengerti…semua ini hanyalah ilusi yang dibuat oleh Luce sendiri…"

"Memangnya kenapa? Dia adalah aku bukan!"

"D-dia adalah.." tapi sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya ada seseorang seumuran dia yang menusuk pisau dari belakangnya.

"Hmmm…sepertinya seseorang terlalu banyak berbicara…hmph..biarkan aku yang menyelesaikannya,ya lucy nee-san."

Ternyata itu adalah Lucy kecil!

"N-nat-"

"Diamlah…keberadaan Natsu akan aku hapus jadi nee-san tidak usah menangis,ya. Karena…..aku akan bersama nee-san."

Aku membuka mataku dengan lebar. Lalu aku melihatnya mencabik-cabik Natsu kecil sampai mata onyxnya berubah menjadi merah. Aku menangis terus menerus sampai akhirnya gadis itu mengangkat pisaunya dan menusuk langsung jantung Natsu. 'Sratt' darah bercucuran kemana2 bahkan darah itu sampai ke pipiku. Dia mengambil darahnya dengan jari kecilnya dan menjilatinya secara perlahan-lahan.

"Nee-san mau coba.."

"APA YANG KAU BICARAKAN! KAU TELAH MEMBUNUH TEMANMU SENDIRI!"

"Tidak…"

Aku bingung dengan jawaban yang diraih oleh gadis itu.

"Seharusnya kamu tahu masa lalu mu lebih baik…"

"Kenapa memang semua masa laluku memang sudah aku ketahui semuanya. Sampai pertemuan Natsu denganku!"

"I-ibumu *Sob* meninggal karena *Sob* dia." Dia menunjukan jarinya kea rah Natsu.

"Apa yang dia lakukan?!" aku menggigit lidahku dan tanpa berkata2 lagi.

"Ayahnya yang membunuh ibumu. Setelah itu dia menghapuskan memori kamu makanya dia selalu saja mendekati kamu supaya memori sebelumnya tidak akan terjadi kembali. *Sob*"

Mataku membulat seperti orang yang tidak percaya dengan perkataan anak itu. Lalu dia membawa kapaknya dan mulai melemparkannya ke foto Natsu kecil.

"Aku membencinya!" kata si Lucy kecil.

"Luce….maafkan aku.." kata si Natsu kecil dengan tangis isaknya dan badan yang sudah tidak lagi berdaya.

"DIAM KAU!" Dia memberikan pukulan kerasnya kepadanya. 'BUAKK' tetapi tetap saja itu pun tidak membuat dia terdiam.

"Aku tidak akan pernah berhenti berbicara kecuali kau memaafkanku!" dia masih tertidur dengan muka yang menghadap kea rah mata caramel Lucy kecil.

"AKU TIDAK PEDULI ~ARRRGGGHHHH~"

Semakin keras pukulan itu sampai membuat Natsu kecil melayang menuju ke beling2 yang terpecah.

"Auch!" kata Natsu kecil.

Selama ini aku hanya memperhatikan pertarungan antara Natsu kecil dengan Lucy kecil. Tiba2…

"Lucy cukup sudah.." kata seorang yang membuat arah mata Lucy berada di arah suara itu.

"M-mama?" dia cukup kaget karena apa yang iya lihat dia menjatuhakan pisaunya.

"Ini semua sudah cukup.."

"K-kenapa Mama ada di ilusiku?"

"Aku tidak tahu dan kenapa kau memikirkan mama?"

"M-mama…" dia segera memeluk mama.

"Kenapa kamu ini dia adalah temanmu.."

"Tapi dia membunuhmu.." dia segera mengelus kepala Lucy dengan pelan secara perlahan-lahan.

"Tidak apa…lagi pula sudah terjadi kan…" dia memberikan sebuah senyuman kepada Lucy kecil. Lalu si Lucy kecil menjatuhkan pisau yang akan ia tusuk ke Natsu kecil.

"E-ergh…" grin Si Natsu kecil. Lalu Lucy kecil mengubah arah pandangannya ke Natsu.

"Jika kamu ingin benar-benar ingin menghapusinya,maka lakukanlah." Kata Lyla atau ibuku itu.

"B-baiklah." Dia menjawabnya dengan muka menangis.

"Luce.." Wajah lucunya menapatap mata Lucy kecil langsung dengan alasan memohon.

Srett!~ lalu kepala natsu kecil. Lalu si Lucy kecil itu mengembalikan Natsu asli dengan sekejap semuanya berubah menjadi taman biasa.

"Natsu kamu tidak apa-apa?" aku menanyanya sambil membuka tutup mulutnya.

"Luce…aku m-minta-"

"Tidak apa aku yang seharusnya berminta maaf kepadamu." Aku memeluknya erat-erat.

"A-aku tidak bermaksud…" lalu tiba-tiba aku mendengar ada orang yang sedang berbicara.

"Ntayu lihat deh pohon itu."

"Kenapya memyang?"

"Ada apel disitu."

"Terus?"

"Kamu kan tinggi jadi bisakah kamu mengambilkannya?"

"Iya,iya.." lalu anak ltu langsung menuju kepohon itu dan memetik buah apel yang berada disitu.

"Arigato."

"Iya,iya…" anak laki-laki itu langsung bermuka merah dengan pori-pori merah yang berada di pipinya.

Merekapun tertawa-tawa dengan senangnya. Lalu ada sebuah suara dibelakangku yang menyentuhku.

"Lucy….nee-san.."

"M-michelle? Apa yang kamu lakukan disini?"

"Itu bukanlah masalah penting. Aku hanya akan memberitahumu sekali jadi dengarkanlah."

Aku mengangguk dengan pelan.

"Kau harus membunuhnya."

"K-kenapa?" aku menggigit mulutku.

"Kau harus kembali ke duniamu. Karena jika kamu tidak kembali ke duniamu maka kamu akan mati Natsu-nii dapat bertahan disini selama kamu tidak kembali lagi kesini. Dan kamu harus membunuh kamu didunia ke 1." Jelas Michelle dengan wajah yang takut.

Tiba-tiba butir-butiran tangisan mulai keluar dengan perlahan.

"B-baiklah *sob*."

"Sekarang Nee-san harus tidur."

"Iya. Tapi dimana Natsu."

Dia menunjukan arah tangannya mengarah ke pohon besar tadi. Aku berjalan mendekatinya dan tidur disebelahnya. Rasanya seperti kehangatan yang tidak akan aku lupkan. Tiba-tiba cahaya menjadi redup semuanya menjadi redup yang hanya ada disitu hanyalah aku dan Michelle.

"Lakukanlah sekarang sebelum terlambat."

"Tapi bukankah sudah terlambat?"

"Tidak…aku sudah menaruhnya dalam alam bawah sadarnya. Kamu tidak bisa mendatanginya kecuali kalau dia masih ingat namamu. Yang hanya kamu bisa lakukan adalah menunggunya."

Aku hanya mengangguk dan menunggunya dengan pisau yang masih ada di tanganku.

NATSU P.O.V

Aku tiba-tiba melihat ruanganku sendiri.

"Natsu-san." Aku mendengar ada orang yang berkata seperti wendy.

"W-wendy" gumamku.

Saat aku kebawah semua tangga yang baru saja aku lewati menghilang dalam sekejap. Ternyata aku melihat Luce yang sedang membawa pisau ditangannya. lalu semua dinding dirumahku pecah dan membuat ruangan itu putih keabu-abuan.

"Luce.." aku memeluknya dengan erat.

"N-natsu…." Bisiknya dengan suaranya yang lembut. Semakin erat aku memeluknya dengan kencang. Dia memakai baju ala god ripper yang akan mencabut nyawa orang. Sebelum menyadarinya aku berbicara.

"Luce…aku tahu kau akan membunuhku. Maka itulah bunuhlah aku.."

Aku melihatnya meneteskan air mata satu perlahan.

YOSH MINNA LAIN KALI LANJUTIN LAGI BYE-BYE


	10. FUTURE DIARY (END)

FUTURE DIARY

LUCY P.O.V

Mataku berubah menjadi abu-abu dengan secara perlahan aku menangis.

"Kau tidak harus memintanya bukan?" aku menjawabnya.

"Karena jika aku mati kamu bisa bersama teman-teman lagi kan. Aku tidak membutuhkan teman yang aku butuhkan hanyalah kamu. Akhirnya doaku dan semuanya akan tercapai,jadi tolonglah aku butuh kamu untuk hidup."

"Natsu…"

"KARENA KAMU ADALAH HIDUPKU!"

"Kamu,,,,ini jangan keras kepala….dalam hidupku hanya ada satu orang yang aku cintai….kamu tidak akan mengerti…"

"Tapi….aku ingin kamu kembali. Aku ingin kamu bahagia."

"Baiklah jika itu maumu." Aku menusukkan bagian pinggangku dengan pisau yang dari tadi aku pegang erat.

"K-kenapa?" ringiknya dengan pelan.

"Aku berjanji aku tidak akan menusu-" kataku dengan lemas dan perlahan2 menjatuhkan Hp yang aku pegang dari tadi. Tetapi,aku tidak melepaskan genggamanku dari baju Natsu.

"Aku akan disini menemani Lucy kecil."

"Luce!? Kenapa?"

"Ne,Natsu ciumlah aku." Perintahku dengan tubuh yang bergemetar. Dia hanya mengangguk lalu menciumku dengan perlahan.

"Kau lebih hebat pada saat seperti ini. A-aku mencintaimu."

Tanganku lepas dari genggaman kuatku tadi.

NORMAL P.O.V

"Cepat kita harus keluar dari tempat ini." Teriak Michelle sambil membuka gerbang yang penuh dengan bintang smbil memanggil dragon slayer itu sendiri.

NATSU P.O.V

Aku tidak tahan melihat Luce yang sudah tidak lagi bernyawa. Aku terangkat keatas sambil melihat Luce yang sudah sekarat.

"LLLLUUUUCCCCEEEEE!" Teriakku sambil menangiskan air mata.

DI DUNIA BIASA SETELAH KEMBALI

Sekarang hari Senin. Aku mempunyai pacar bernama Lisanna Strauss. Umurku sekarang sudah 20 tahun aku bukanlah lagi berumur 18 tahun.

Aku mendengar deringan dari Hp ku ini. Ternyata itu adalah Lisanna.

From : Lisanna

_Natsu sayang,kamu kapan pulang?_

From : Natsu

_Ya,secepatnya_

Lalu aku membuka lagi diary ku dengan Luce. Sekarang hanya inilah yang aku punya. Diary yang sudah ditinggalkan. Dibawah diary itu bertulis.

Monday

Natsu mencium lucy

00.13 Monday

Lucy menyatakan bunuh diri

DEAD END

Aku tidak tahan dengan kejadian 2 tahun lalu. Lalu aku menutup telponku. Aku dengar hpku bordering lagi aku mengangkatnya ternyata diary itu mempunyai pesan baru yang dimulai lagi dari DEAD END

21.00 Monday

Lucy Heartfillia menyatakan perang dan akan menemui Natsu pada jam 00.00 malam tepat saat bulan purnama pertama.


End file.
